


Choke down the Lie

by snowynight



Series: Noncon somnophilia [3]
Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Betrayal, Dark, Lies, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Obsession, Secrets, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Jim's search for the intruder who molests him in his sleep brings him closer with Spock, but unknown to him, it's all part of Spock's plan.





	1. Jim: Intruder

The first time Jim noticed that something went wrong, he had just woken up from an enjoyable night with Lieutenant Beck. His underwear at the end of the bed was stripped while he wore a pair of plain one last night. _Beck must have clawed through my belongings._

He threw her to the nearest post to the Neutral Zone at the next stopover.

The second time Jim found that he wore his shirt inside out, which was definitely not the way he went to bed.

He threw the two guards on last night’s shift into the booth, but they denied everything. His yeoman broke into tears under interrogation yet still yielded nothing. His people also couldn’t find any evidences of tampering in his room. _What a bunch of useless idiots._

The third time happened on shore, when he woke up with an unwelcomed plug inside his ass

Jim hated how much he was out of control. The intruder had free rein to his quarters, his body, his life. He had done unspeakable things to survive and rose to his current position, but always with his eyes open. Now the intruder showed him that he was completely at their mercy.

 _I’ll make them pay_ , Jim swore.

* * *

"You look tense,” Spock said to Jim when they exchanged glasses of Vulcan wine. The massive flavour of the wine hit Jim’s tongue, leaving a smooth finish. Who would have expected a planet of desert dwellers to be such excellent brewers? However, Jim supposed there was a logic of its own for Vulcans to be excellent in their pursuit of decadence.

Jim replied with no heat in his voice. “Be careful. You’re caring,”

“It is in my interest for you to perform excellently, or an axe will drop to grind our heads literally.”

Jim sipped more of his wine, unsure how much he should share. He trusted Spock more than he should, but it was suicidal to expose your weakness to anyone else. “You might have noticed that an intruder had been to my room.” Spock was smart. No way he would have overlooked the previous ruckus.

Spock’s eyes were filled with something like concern. “What did they do?”

“It’s what mystifies me. They have free rein in my room and my people are useless to stop them, but they haven’t killed me yet, and I don’t find anything missing. If not for their stupid planks I would have never discovered them.”

“It is most peculiar.” Spock paused for a moment. “Do you need my assistance in this matter? I can set up surveillance inside your quarters for any signs of intruders.”

Jim hesitated, as it would be a huge gesture of trust to accept it. “Let me think about it.”

Spock didn’t push but asked, “Do you still want a game of chess?”

“Of course. I’m about to win this game and I’m not going to let you delay my victory.”

“It does not coincide with my understanding,” Spock said dryly and Jim laughed.

The next day Jim woke up hissing, as his poor nipples were caught in a clamp. He took it off while cursing, and asked for Spock’s help.

”I have a suggestion,” Spock said.

“Lay it out.”

“You can stay in my quarters tonight while I arrange to show that yours is occupied. I have full confidence in my operatives’ abilities to deter unwanted visitors and trap yours.”

“Where will you sleep? ”

“Vulcans need less sleep than humans. I will work in Lab 3 tonight.”

Jim hesitated. _Should he accept Spock's proposal?_

Spock looked at him calmly until Jim made his decision. “Fine. I’ll be your guest tonight.”

“Very well, Captain.”

It was hard to sleep in another person’s quarters, not to mention all the red decor, but finally he slept soundly and nothing happened

* * *

“No evidence of intrusion last night in your quarters.” Spock said.

“Do you think they’re clued in to our trap?”

Spock replied coldly, “Possibly.” His tone implied how unlikely it was.

“Fine,” Jim raised his hands.

That night he returned to his quarters.Two nights later he had new bruises on his inner thighs.

When Jim stayed in Spock's quarters the next night, Spock said, “I have an experiment that requires my supervision and I must...”

“You may as well stay,” Jim interrupted. “‘I’m not driving you out of your quarters, unless you snored.” He laughed when Spock looked offended and pat the bed. “Make yourself comfortable.”

Jim expected awkwardness and common problems rising from such arrangement: knocking knees, an elbow in the wrong way and snoring, but it was actually nice sleeping next to Spock, a very good Vulcan sized furnace. The next morning he woke up refreshed.

* * *

 

Jim never caught the intruder, but the shared sleeping arrangement became part of his routine.

By unspoken agreement, Jim came to Spock's room after his shower and slept on the side nearest to the wall. Spock usually joined him later after his meditation session or finishing his various tasks. The temperature was set for human comfort, as Spock claimed that Vulcans had superior ability to adapt to different conditions.

Sometimes he woke up with his arms around Spock, which was embarrassing, but Spock took it in strides as usual.

This morning Jim stretched in the bed and looked at the clock. It was still early, and for once Spock was still in the bed with him.

Throughout the months they encountered aliens with grandiose delusion, threatened by ancient planetary weapon, escaped from dungeons that belonged in porn flicks. He aged several decades in a day and recovered while Spock was kidnapped by aliens for dissection. However, as long as they could choose to spend their nights on the ship, they slept together.

It felt weirdly cosy, and Jim didn’t know what to think about it.

* * *

 

They had just captured the Romulan cloak device. Jim was high on success and had a celebratory drink with Spock in his quarters. Spock’s choice of wine as excellent as usual and Jim was lightheaded from the alcohol. He looked up into Spock’s soft eyes, feeling a ball of fire rising up from his stomach, so he brought Spock close for a kiss and Spock responded, so they ended up on the bed to bring each other to orgasm.

The next morning Jim woke up with Spock naked by his side

“Why does it take us so long?” Jim wondered.

“I assume it is because we both need to explore before deciding on the best option.”

“You’re really not a modest man, Spock.”

Spock’s eyes rove across Jim’s body before returning to his face. “I suggest a practical experiment to test the hypothesis.”

Jim shuddered and smiled. “Why Mr. Spock, I don’t expect you to be so raunchy.”

“I see no reasons for insult,” Spock replied calmly, but the glint in his eyes betrayed him.

Jim laughed, leaning into Spock’s embrace. ”Do you want to stay?” Jim asked, looking from under his eyelashes.

“As you may have noted, this is my quarters,” Spock said. “However, as my captain, if you want to occupy my bed permanently, I will submit to your wish.”

 _Permanence. Do I really want that?_ Jim rethought for several minutes, but he rose to be the flagship captain because he was able to make command decisions under fire.

“You may have well said it’s mine,” Jim replied, “As is you, Mister.”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “Interesting. What about us discussing it in further… private conversation?”

Spock looked hot like this, so he pressed their lips together, grinning inside when Spock kissed back, and proceed to their bed for further negotiation.


	2. Spock: Truth

Spock slipped into Jim’s quarters where Jim slept deeply with Lieutenant Beck, his new conquest. The smell of sex and sweat filled the room, and Spock’s eyes followed Jim’s exposed body. _Soon you will be mine, my captain_ , Spock thought.

As a master of Vulcan mind technique, technology and biochemistry, he put the lieutenant in an artificial sleep that she would only wake from when he allowed it. Only Jim’s satiated expression saved her life. As Spock could not yet provide for Jim’s desire openly before his plan succeeded, he allowed these people to tend to Jim, who deserved the very best for him.

Jim looked so peaceful and content in his sleep, reminding Spock of a Terran fairytale told by his mother. A witch put a princess under sleep and bid her to the princes and kings who could pay the highest price. Many countries were ruined because they could not get enough taste of the princess. He was mystified by the story until he met Jim, who was worth a conquest of an empire for. Surrendered to temptation, He bowed down to kiss Jim.

Jim’s lips were shiny and red, so eager to open under him that Spock felt a stirring in his groin. His tongue conquered and mapped every corner of Jim’s mouth, tasting the wine in Jim’s tongue.

Spock was so intent to learn this beautiful mouth that he only left when Jim flushed and panted. He wondered if and how many times Jim kissed tonight, how he allowed the lieutenant to arouse his body and what kind of sounds he made. Acid sank into his stomach at his thought.

It did not matter and should not matter, but it gave Spock an idea.

He slipped into Jim’s mind gently like stream flowing through Jim’s barrier, suppressing his reasoning while stimulating his pleasure centre.

Jim’s face flushed pink, and the blush spread to his neck and body. He panted like he were on a marathon, his swollen lips an invitation that Spock could not resist, so he pressed their lips and bodies together, enjoying how Jim twisted and wriggled under Spock, spreading his legs and thrusting upward for any contact

Spock varied the level and type of stimulation to Jim’s brain, and Jim’s moans became more and more desperate, thrusting and touch for a release that Spock delayed. He subtly altered Jim’s brain to make him more receptive to his touch.

Spock’s breath raced at how beautiful Jim looked. His skin was flushed a shade of pink, his nipples hardened into nubs. He thrust up into the air, giving out protesting moan when he found nothing.

 _Open your eyes_ , Spock sent a command to Jim.

Jim opened his eyes, his pupils enlarged so much that his eyes appeared dark. His eyes were without focus, looking but recognizing nothing, but Spock was thrilled to hold them.

 _Watch me_ , he sent the message to Jim, still keeping a hand on him.

He removed his trousers, releasing his hardened penis from them with a sigh. He purred as Jim stared at his display.

Spock adjusted his position to rub his penis against Jim’s face, and purred when Jim leaned his face into him. He nudged his penis between Jim’s open lips, wanting to claim the warmness, but it was still too early for his plan.

Jim made one of the pitiful sound again, his erected penis starting to leak, so he swallowed him in his mouth and jerked himself off, coming all over Jim’s chest when he finally granted Jim release.

Spock’s throat dried up at the sight of Jim wearing his mark. He remembered every details to heart, gently cleaned up Jim, and removed every evidence of his presence except one.

He removed Jim’s pair of underwear, and replaced it with a spare from Jim’s drawers.

When Jim threw the lieutenant to the Neutral Zone, Spock made sure no one notice his smirk.

* * *

 

Spock bit on Jim’s neck, tasting the salty flavour. Everything proceeded according to his plan.

It thrilled him to have Jim’s open eyes following him, seeing but not looking, as Jim was still deep in his sleep. Spock always loved his eyes for how expressive yet deceptive they were.

He stripped Jim slowly like unwrapping a gift, savouring the process. Even though Jim had not yet been aware of his claim over him, his body now used to Spock’s attention, spreading eagerly under him. Spock thrust inside Jim, enjoying how Jim squeezed around him. Jim’s body was an excellent musical instrument, and Spock played a rhythm of desire with it, pushing Jim to climax.

Jim sobbed and shivered when Spock kept going after his orgasm. He opened his mouth as if asking for mercy from the over-stimulation, but this night was still young, and Spock wanted to test Jim’s endurance for multiple orgasm.

“You will let me do everything to you, Captain,” Spock whispered in his ear, hitting the sweet spot inside Jim relentlessly, almost smiling when Jim’s erection stirred again.

Spock push him to the peak of desire again and again, until the pleasure had turned into torture. Jim looked so beautiful when he broke: wild-eyed, sobbing and panting and thrusting his hips that Spock finally lost control.

 _Mine_ , Spock thought when he cleared Jim and removed evidence, except for one thing.

He turned Jim’s shirt inside out before putting it on Jim.

* * *

 

Jim looked spectacular in his command shirt, complimenting his hazel eyes and golden skin, stressing his muscular figure. He attracted attention when he prowled the corridors, and ruthlessly used his beauty for his benefit, but he looked even better with his clothes on the ground floor, bounded by silver jewelled chains in a geometric pattern. His face was flushed and sweating, thrusting his hips up by the vibrator Spock put inside him, his eyes wetted with a sheen of moisture.

Spock watched him writhing from the end of the bed, turning up and varying the speed of the vibrator to make Jim scream. The flush spread across his body, which glittered with his sweat.

As Spock tortured Jim with pleasure, Spock’s own breath raced at the sight of Jim completely under his mercy. On the bridge Jim commanded the most powerful war machine of the empire and him, but here Spock was the sole master to care for and play with him.

Spock’s fingers trembled as he amped up the vibrator, watching Jim throwing his body and erupting all over himself, still trembling in his orgasm. He threw down the control and took the vibrator from Jim, pulling his legs up and pounded his ass which adapted to him easily.

 _You are mine_ , Spock thought, as he hit the spot inside Jim accurately every time, driving Jim to moan and sob in his artificial sleep, helpless to Spock’s conquest. With a forceful thrust Spock came inside Jim.

Spock pulled himself out to savoured the sight of a debauched Jim. He removed the chains and massaged Jim’s muscles, cleaning him up and removing the evidence of their passion.

He took out an anal plug and pulled it inside Jim, wishing that he could keep his come inside Jim, but only with patience a hunter could claim his prey.

* * *

 

It worked perfectly, Spock thought, when he wait for Jim in his shower after sex. His mind went through memories of Jim.

_“Do you want to join me?” Jim smiled sweetly, his face too innocent for Starfleet yet stained by Captain Pike’s blood. Spock felt a spike of heat in his lower abdomen and wondered how fast he could mark this face with something more personal and enjoyable._

_He considered Jim’s proposal. Pike was past his use, and the change brought by a new captain could allow him to redistribute wealth and power in a logical way._

_“Agreed.”_

_Jim laughed. “I hope we both enjoy our partnership.”_

Jim was cautious and never give anyone chance to catch him alone, including Spock. Despite Spock’s frustration, he knew that he had to plan for it.

During the shared missions and shifts, Jim showed that instead of another lucky ruthless upstart, he was an extremely intelligent leader. While facing immediate demise against the seemingly invincible First Federation, he was able to turn the table and capture Balok and ship for further examination, and Romulans learnt to fear his name. He was a worthy opponent, and Spock was willing to learn more about him.

Spock’s initial interest for Jim’s beauty changed to something deeper in the prolonged exposure to Jim. Jim’s destiny was by his side as always, as Miss Keeler once said. She was a perceptive and intelligent woman, who had the whole city under her thumb, but even if her survival had no bearing on the history, he would not allow her to distract Jim.

Jim closed off himself even more after Miss Keeler’s death, so Spock presented himself simply as a friend and subordinate to him, while secretly putting his plan in action. He sated himself with Jim’s body and subtly pushed Jim into his confidence. When Jim approached him and placed himself in his trust, he knew that he would succeed.

Now that Jim was forever his, there would be no turning back for Jim. As they stood together, they would get everything they wanted, including the whole empire.

“Do you want to join me in the shower?” Jim asked from the bathroom, his voice dripped with sex.

“Affirmative,” Spock replied, joining his obsession and temptation.


End file.
